


I'm Gonna Hold You Close

by President_Zebra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: Two families enjoy Christmas morning on the opposite sides of town.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I'm Gonna Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays all! This is for the flash holiday exchange on Tumblr, specifically @annacarina2! Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Title from the song, "Underneath the Tree" by Kelly Clarkson

Barry opened his eyes with a yawn, carefully rubbing them as light peaked through the curtains. His leg linked with his wife’s underneath the covers as she rolled over and snuggled into his side. He pulled her close, kissing her hairline and rubbing circles into the small of her back.

“Good morning,” Iris whispered lazily, her voice muffled by her husband’s shirt. 

Twin shrieks escaped from down the hall as Barry groaned. Iris giggled and rolled away, pushing herself up onto her elbow. Barry kissed her on the lips and then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Merry Christmas, Bare.” Iris whispered with a wave as he fondly rolled his eyes. He walked down the hall to where his children were already bouncing up in their cribs. 

“Hello Nora,” Barry cooed, picking up his daughter and resting her against his hip. He Rudolph onesie had a stain the color of spit up and she gargled. She gave him a gummy smile and made grabby hands towards the crib on the other side of the room. 

Don’s big brown eyes stared curiously up at his father, gripping the edge of the crib with his tiny baby hands. Barry reached in with his other hand and scooped up his son, placing him on his other hip. He bounced the twins a few times before walking the rest of the way down the hall. 

Barry peered into their bedroom where he half-expected an empty bed when he heard the coffee pot ding. He walked down the stairs seeing his wife leaning against the kitchen island, her mug with the letter ‘I’ printed on the front. 

Barry gave her a sloppy kiss over Nora’s hair and then shifted his son into her arms. Iris took him with a sleepy smile, resting her mug on the counter and placing him on her hip. 

“How are you?” She asked bubbly, her voice going a few octaves higher than normal. She kissed his curls and whispered soft endearments as Barry placed Nora in her highchair. 

There were presents scattered at the very bottom of their tree, stockings hanging from the fireplace. Iris kissed her son’s hair one more time and then put him in the high chair next to his sister. 

Nora kicked her legs with glee, sticking a handful of cheerios in her mouth. Don hiccuped before throwing a cheerio in the direction of his sister which landed on the floor. Iris shook her head as Barry wrapped his arm around her waist.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He rubbed up and down her back and kissed her temple.

“Merry Christmas, Iris,” Barry whispered with a sigh.

* * *

Caitlin reached across the bed to find that the space beside her was empty. The sunlight speckled into the room through the half-opened blinds and landed on the space where her husband should be. Caitlin groaned, moving up against the headboard and rolling her head to the side as footsteps approached the doorway. 

Cisco held Benji to his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. He blew raspberries against his son’s belly and then walked further into the room. He carefully shifted his son into his wife’s arms and gently held his head steady as she placed a kiss to Benji’s forehead. 

The baby yawned quietly and curled into his mother’s chest, wrinkling his nose as his small tufts of hair ripped against her nightgown. Cisco pushed some hair behind his ear and climbed onto the bed beside her. 

“Good morning,” He kissed her temple as she smiled down at her son.

“Merry Christmas,” He heard her mumble as he took his son back into his arms. For only being a few weeks old, Benji was already starting to keep them up till the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. 

She slumped against a pillow and swung her legs onto the floor. “Happy Hanukkah.” She grumbled back. He chuckled and made his way to their kitchen. Caitlin slowly followed him down the stairs, flopping onto the sofa. 

Cisco chuckled slightly as Caitlin closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

“What are you laughing at?” She said sleepily, staring at the decorated tree in front of her. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy,” He smiled, coming to sit next to her after he put Benji in his bassinet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. 

“Me too,” She murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. He lightly kissed her temple and propped his socked feet on their wooden coffee table. 

He’d have to wake her up again soon so she could feed Benji, and then they’d go to Joe’s later. 

But for now, with his wife by his side and his son close, he felt complete. 

“Merry Christmas,” Caitlin muttered and Cisco laughed. 


End file.
